bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matoro
Matoro was a Ko-Matoran who became a Toa of Ice. He was the only named destined bearer of the Kanohi Ignika to date. History Early Life Like most Toa of Ice, Matoro begun his life as a Ko-Matoran. He came into being on Spherus Magna, where he helped with the construction of the Matoran Universe. He worked in Mertu Nui for years running a small business called 'Matoro’s Rahi', a shop that sold a variety of house-hold Rahi to Matoran. In his spare time Matoro would sometimes wonder down to the Archives to learn more about Rahi. In fact, he spent so much time around Rahi that he begun to understand their language. 1,000 years ago, Matoro, along with the other Matoran of Metru Nui, were summoned to the Coliseum and was forced into a Transport-pod by Vahki. The Matoran were eventually transported to the island of Mata Nui, where the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Energy to awaken them. MataNui On Mata Nui, Matoro became Turaga Nuju’s interpreter and followed the Turaga around everywhere as he only spoke in a series of clicks and whistles. Matoro learnt many secrets from the Turaga and from attending their meetings. He learnt information about his past on Metru Nui, a past that the Matoran-pod he had been forced into, had been erased from his memories. When Toa Kopaka first arrived on Mata Nui, Matoro had to translate Nuju’s language to the Toa. Matoro later joined the Ko-Koro Kohlii team. His team did not make it to the finals though. Travelling to Voya Nui Matoro was the first Matoran Jaller came to when he needed help as to where the Toa Nuva had gone. Jaller formed a small team consisting of Matoro, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu and Takanuva. The group made it to a barrier. Takanuva offered to go first. The barrier would not let him through. The Matoran all made it but not Takanuva. In a place where there is only Darkness there is no need for light. That was why. The Matoran carried on through until they got to Karzahni. Karzahni When the group arrived on a cliff side, they decided to climb it only to be captured by Manas crabs on the top and brought to Karzahni. Matoro and the others were forced to hand over their Kanohi masks and have them replaced by other ones. Matoro receaved an Iden. When Nuparu found a small chamber with an Av-Matoran in it the group discovered the Toa Canisters. Karzahni found them and attempted to attack them, but Matoro challenged Karzahni to show him what would happen if Mata Nui died. Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to inflict a vision of the death of Mata Nui on them, only Karzahni was so taken aback by the power and destruction that he allowed the matoran to escape in the Toa Canisters. When the canisters landed on Voya Nui, the Red Star struck them with electricity, turning them into the Toa Inika. Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realised they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Matoro activated his Kanohi Iden unknowingly and his spirit flew on and found the Matoran Resistance team. While he was gone, his fellow Toa, not knowing his mask power, thought he was dead. When his spirit returned Hahli managed to detect him with her Kanohi Elda. Nuparu then scouted ahead using his Kanohi Kadin, but Vezok saw him and followed him back to his team. He then struck Matoro with a zamour shear, trying to enslave him into fighting against his friends. However, Matoro, being a Toa Inika, was not affected and struck Vezok with a bolt of lightening by accident. Vezok was eventually defeated but escaped. The Toa the nfound Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance group. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to acomplish different tasks. Matoro, Hewkii, Balta and Kazi were sent to find Axonn. They eventually found him completly battered and defeated in a cave, having lost a battle with Brutaka. (who was infected with Antidermis at the time) Axonn colapsed on the floor before them. The team later regrouped in the Piraka Stronghold to face the Piraka and Brutaka. During this battle, Hakann and Thok managed to absorb Brutaka's power using a Zamor Sphere. They then used this power to defeath the other Piraka and the Toa, allowing them to pursue the mask themselves. When the Toa awoke they were forced to ally with the remaining Piraka in an attempt to defeat Hakann and Thok. They followed them towards the Kanohi Ignika then attacked them. The Toa targeted Thok and nearly defeated him. As Hewkii struck them with the antidote, the two Skakdi blasted the Toa with their power, knocking them all out cold. The Piraka escaped and pursued the mask as a team again. The Toa followed them and after a series of battles, made it to a standoff point against the Piraka. The Piraka again escaped and were defeated by Vezon in the Chamber of Life. Mahri Nui The Toa then went down the Stone Cord in hopes of reaching Mahri Nui and were attacked by Vezon again. They managed to defeat him but attracted the attention of some Zyglak. The Toa escaped into the Pit and were turned into water breathers by the power of the Ignika. They were soon attacked by a 300 foot Venom Eel, which was also a victim to the Ignika. Matoro intended to use his Iden, only to find that it had been transformed into a Tryna. The Toa managed to escape to Mahri Nui, where Matoro was used as an example to the others that they could no longer breath air and was forced to stay behind outside Mahri Nui while the others tried to talk the Barraki out of sending their Rahi armies to destroy the Kelp Weed plantation. The Toa Mahri pretended to be prisoners of the Pit too, which the Matoran actually believed and were about to attack Matoro had he not escaped only to be captured by Hydraxon and thrown into a cell in the origional pit. Matoro was freed when the Maxilos Robot, which was guarding his cell, turned out to be Makuta Teridax. He then forced Matoro to bring him to the Toa Mahri and tell them he was an ally. Teridax then told Matoro of how Mata Nui must be awakened, which involved shattering the Stone Cord and sending Voya Nui crashing into Mahri Nui and killing every single Matoran on both places. Matoro then staged a battle against Pridak, by reanimating the corpses of dead Rahi to battle Pridak's army. Teridax soon forced Matoro to reanimate Toa Tuyet with his Kanohi Tryna, so Teridax could take the tiny shards remaining from the Nui Stone, which were embedded in her armor, and use them with the Staff of Artahka, which Makuta Icarax had brought him, and tried to reconstruct the Nui Stone. However, Karzahni interfered. With the shards in Teridax's possesion, Karzahni destroyed Tuyet's body and attacked him with a swarm of Manas crabs. Teridax used his Rahi Control ability to turn half of the manas against the other half, leaving him able to shatter Karzahni's mind. When Matoro realised Teridax's intentions for the Nui Stone, he tried to attack him, only to be caught in a status. Luckily, Brutaka arrived and snatched the staff off Teridax, then summoned Botar, who took it away, robbing Teridax of his chance of revenge and allowing both Brutaka and Matoro to escape. Death Matoro returned to Mahri Nui and helped evacuate both the Matoran of Mahri Nui and the Matoran of Voya Nui. However, the team was attackd by a Gadunka, which had been enlarged by the powers of the Ignika. Matoro surendered the mask to it, letting it touch the Ignika and be degraded back to its origional size. Matoro then helped as the Toa shattered the Stone Cord. The Ignika needed to be transported to the Universe Core, forcing Matoro to leave the others and follow the falling island of Voya Nui. He managed to get in a second before Voya Nui plugged the hole to the Universe Core and put on the mask. He used the Mask to teleport the other Toa Mahri to Metru Nui and allow them to breath air once more. Set Information *Matoro was first released in 2001 as a promotional item sold in McDonalds. This set included 8 pieces and a Kanoka Disk. *Matoro was released again in 2003 in his rebuilt form. This set contained 25 pieces and a Kohlii staff. *Matoro was realeased again in 2006 as one of the Toa Inika. This incarnation of Matoro contained 47 pieces and a multi barreled Zamor Launcher. *Matoro's final release was in 2007 as one of the Toa Mahri. He contained 63 pieces. This verion also contained a Cordak Blaster. *Matoro Mahri was one of the four sets needed to build the Manutri. Trivia *Matoro was one of the two Toa Inika/Mahri to have died already and been brought back to life. *Matoro is also one of the join seventh-most-released Bionicles of all time. *Matoro was the only named Toa to bear the Ignika. See also *Gallery:Matoro Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Toa of Ice Category:2001 Sets Category:2003 Sets Category:2006 Sets Category:2007 Sets